A la flor de la juventud
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: Cuando un omega estaba en su etapa de la adolescencia era cuando más atraía a los alfas. Pero su pequeño problemita de Sasuke al ser un omega era que traía totalmente enloquecido a el alfa Naruto. Omegaverse Pareja: NaruSasu shota


Últimamente sentía algo de ansiedad estando en la escuela.

Pero se imaginaba que era por qué últimamente los omegas de tercer año de secundaria estaban en su etapa en donde comenzaban a desarrollarse y soltaban un olor algo atrayente para los alfas. Sabía que no era en su salón debido a que lo omegas que estaban en celo escondían su olor con unas pastillas llamadas supresores.

Era una escuela de paga en dónde estaban los secundaria y preparatoria. Muy grande y aparte con espació a los de la secundaria que era el patio de enfrente y los de preparatoria el patio atrás. Y para desgracia o suerte de algunos era de puros hombres.

Sin embargo, había un olor en particular que era demasiado atrayente para él. Pero era tanto que a veces hasta el mismo se excitaba de solo imaginarlo. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Los demás omegas puede pasarlos por alto, pero este no podía por más que se controla.

Solo iba a ser una semana que aguantaría tal cosa debido a que solo el ceño de un omega dura una semana. Apenas llevaba dos días y se sentía inquietó.

-Bien, vamos a continuar en la página del libro que ayer no quedamos- habló su profesor Obito dando indicaciones- se van a poner a leer toda la lectura y me van a hacer un resumen entendible no tan largo.

Y así estuvieron toda la clase haciendo el dichoso resumen que a Naruto le costaba tanto trabajo de hacer debido a que se distraía con cualquier tontería, pero unos minutos antes de que se tocaran el timbre que daba indicación a la siguiente clase, al momento en que algunos aún seguían ocupados con la actividad puesta por el profesor fue cuando se escuchó la puerta del salón ser tocada.

\- ¿Se puede? - apareció un chico de estatura alta para su edad, cabello de color azabache con un parecido al profesor Obito en la puerta del salón que había sido entre abierta por este.

-Pasa- hizo caso de la indicación entrando y quedando enfrente- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

-Me pidió el profesor Kakashi que quería que le pasará el informe de ayer para la clase que va a dar.

\- ¡Oh claro! Espera, aquí lo tengo- mientras se ponía a buscar en sus cajones. Naruto tragó grueso al momento de ver a ese chico que se veía a distancia que era muchísimo menor que él. Pero fue cuando supo de inmediato que el olor que le estaba dejando como un imbécil cada vez que lo podía percibir era él porque al momento de entrar se puso alerta.

Se tenía que acercar a él y saber un poco más. Más que nada por curiosidad, pero también estaba atraído no solo por el olor. Sino que el chico estaba como quería.

Debía de saber más en específico por él.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Recuerden que el resumen en cuanto acabe la clase me lo deben de dejar para que lo revise y lo ponga en su carpeta de actividades!

Y también en acabar de hacer el condenado resumen porque eso le ayudaba a pasar la materia.

* * *

\- ¡El profesor no debió haberme sacado un 6!

-Pero si apenas tuviste bien las primeras 6 preguntas del examen- su amigo Suigetsu se estaba creyendo que el profesor Kakashi estaba siendo injusto debido a su examen, pero la verdad es que Sasuke no se tenía que preocupar por esas cosas porque, como era costumbre, había obtenido un puntaje alto. Nada difícil para él.

Mientras Suigetsu estaba regañadientes debido a ese problema volteó a ver otro lado sintiendo alguna mirada. Se imaginaba que era de algunas chicas de la escuela de a lado debido a que era el de mujeres y cuando les tocaba deporte o receso aprovechaban para ir verlo. Tan encantador como siempre.

Pero al no ver a las chicas fue cuando se le hizo raro porque no sentía más mirada que de las mujeres. Pero fue cuando le entró la idea de que era un omega y en esa semana era cuando estaba celo. Ahora no solo era Sasuke, el encantador de mujeres, sino que también de los alfas.

De todas formas, no iba a dejar ser seducido por un alfa. Primero lo que deja, luego lo que a pendeja.

-Sasuke...- hizo mención el rubio desde la ventana del edificio debido a que lo estaba viendo de lejos. Lo único que sabía de ese chico era su nombre debido a que escuchó decirlo del profesor Obito- tendría que saber más sobre él con ayuda de una persona.

* * *

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? - se cruzó de brazos el enfermero de secundaria al momento de ver nuevamente el rubio ahí en frente suya pidiendo información de Sasuke- ya te dije que son cosas confidenciales.

Naruto comúnmente iba con Kabuto debido a que sabía mucha información de los profesores de secundaria y tanto de preparatoria debido a que llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando ahí a pesar de ser un simple enfermero junto con el otro loco de Orochimaru.

-Es para hacerle una broma tebayo- debía de ser sigiloso con eso al respecto. No iba a decirle "es para querer echármelo". No, tenía que mínimo saber que rayos tenía el chico para poder acercarse y si, ahí poder echárselo.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿El sobrino de profesor Obito?

-Si... ese- bueno, ya sabía por lo mínimo que era sobrino de Obito y que un Uchiha.

-Lo único que sé es que tienen quince años, pero de ahí nada. Ese chico es todo un misterio.

No por mucho tiempo pensaba Naruto. Joder, lo que tenía que hacer solo para saciar sus necesidades como alfa.

* * *

Paso solo un día después de eso mientras estaba pensando en una estrategia para acercarse a ese chico. No había pasado ni un día de que supo su identidad y hasta estaba fantaseando en cómo sería el estado abajo suyo mientras disfrutaba de las expresiones de este.

Pero que más oscuros pensamientos se tenía a sus dieciocho años de edad. Fantaseando con uno de quince en serio que le ponía de los nervios.

No podía pensar en algo claro debido a que la profesora Kurenai estaba haciendo equipo de dos para hacer un dichoso trabajo de química. Unos experimentos que presentarían a la escuela como era costumbre de cada año.

-Me voy a sentar aquí debido a que me tocó hacer equipo contigo- mencionó el de cabello largo amarrado y sentando en asiento de al lado.

-Me parece bien tebayo- mencionó sonriente- debido a que se trataba de que hace como un mes apenas estaban recursando el último año y apenas conocía a sus nuevos compañeros- yo soy Naruto dattebayo.

-Un gusto, yo soy Itachi- y ahí se quedaron ambos leyendo el libro para guiarse más o menos de que sería su experimento de química que tuviera que ver con esa materia. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo, pero Itachi le parecía buena idea invitarlo a su casa para adelantar un poco antes el proyecto.

\- ¿En dónde está tu casa? - preguntó al momento de salir de clases ya para irse juntos.

-Siempre nos lleva mi tío así que está vez me acompañas en el auto. De seguro nos están esperando.

Y lo siguió notando que estaban yendo al estacionamiento de profesores en donde estaba Obito esperando y... también Sasuke con la mirada baja a su celular.

\- ¡Itachi! ¡Te habías tardado! - tan entusiasta su tío. En parte ese profesor era de los pocos que se podía echar a reír con los malos chistes que se sacaba.

-Tarde un poco debido a que Naruto nos va acompañar para hacer un trabajo- este hizo un poke en la frente de Sasuke con el fin de molestarlo y al momento este frunció el ceño subiendo su mirada y dejando de ver se celular.

-Tks- abrió la puerta de atrás y se metió al coche siendo indiferente como era costumbre.

-Entonces ya vámonos- los dos Uchihas se fueron por la parte de en frente y dejaron ahí a Naruto afuera dudando de si entrar o no.

\- ¿No te vas a subir? - preguntó el tío de ambos mientras que Naruto miraba algo nervioso a ambos.

\- ¿Atrás?

-Ehm... sí, no creo que te quieras sentar en mis piernas- arqueó la ceja extrañadísimo, pero al ver que no le quedaba de otra se subió a la parte de atrás junto con el Uchiha que solo se le quedaba mirando de reojo. Por solo la primera impresión que le había dado lo había calificado como un tonto.

Pero lo que pasaba es que estando más cerca de él podía percibir de mejor manera ese olor que le traía como imbécil con solo percibirlo. Se quería lanzar encima. Pero sabía que tanto su tío y su hermano no se lo iban a permitir y así que comenzó analizar.

Piel de color bastante claro, era notorio el cambio de color que había entre ellos, cabello brilloso y ese olor a shampoo que se desprendía al ser pasado entre sus dedos era una delicia.

Una mirada bastante penetrante con esos ordes oscuras. Aparte que se notaba que le echaba ganas a verse bien debido a que estaba bastante arregladito a pesar de tener el uniforme de la secundaria.

Cuando él iba en la secundaria odiaba con el alma usarlo, pero con Sasuke era una excepción. Quince años y se veía mucho mejor que los de su mismo salón.

-Entonces... ¿Tú de qué año de secundaria eres? - iba a intentar hacerle la plática y distraerse.

Sasuke volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada y algo extrañado por eso, pero por respeto le contesto.

-En tercero- alzó los hombros mirando a la ventana.

-Aún recuerdo mi último año en secundaria- soltó una risa al momento.

-Sasuke, él es "alumno" por el cual todos los profesores de secundaria son tan exigentes con los alumnos.

-El terrible Uzumaki Naruto...- Obito con solo recordar cómo es que cada vez se hacían juntas con los profesores siempre hablaban de él de que era lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Eres el que pintó las caras de los directores de la escuela cuando entramos los de primer año?

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Obito extrañado por eso.

-¡Ah, nada! ¡De seguro lo hizo otro alumno porque yo no hago eso- soltó una risa nerviosa al momento debido a eso porque se supone que nadie debe de saberlo!

* * *

Estuvo con Itachi toda la tarde leyendo, buscando y dando ideas de que podían presentar para el famoso evento de ciencia, pero sacaban unas ideas y las descartaban hasta que por fin se decidieron de una vez en que hacer después de haber cenado.

-Itachi ¿Acompáñame a comprar algunas cosas? - se levantó de la mesa la madre de este alzando todos los platos de la mesa- espero que te haya gustado la comida Naruto.

\- ¡Claro que sí, usted es una buena cocinera!

\- ¿Yo? ¿No puede ir Sasuke?

-Yo me voy a quedar a lavar los trastes sucios.

-No nos tardaremos mucho- se colgó su bolsa y caminó hasta la puerta.

\- ¿No hay problema en que te quedes aquí? - sí que podía a quedar a ver la forma de como echarse a su hermano con mucho gusto se quedaba.

-Claro que no, prometo no romper nada.

Y así ambos se fueron a comprar algunas cosas. Se levantó dela mesa dejando solos a ellos dos y se adentró a la cocina en donde estaba Sasuke con unos guantes para no maltratar sus manos lavando los platos sucios.

Ya estaba cambiado de ropa y tenía un suéter pegado y unos pantalones igual pegados que le dejaban ver una buena vista allá atrás.

\- ¿Siempre estás tan callado? - se acercó el rubio a donde estaba recargándose en el mueble. Quería tratarlo solo un poco con solo saber qué tipo de personalidad tenía.

-...- le volteó a mirar de reojo echando jabón en los pocos platos, cucharas y vasos que se habían ensuciado- no me gusta hablar- se limitó a responder.

Difícil, ahora sabía que con eso sacarle unas cuantas palabras ibas a ser muy difícil.

\- ¿Siempre eres de los que está encerrado en su casa?

-Eso a ti que te importa usurantonkachi.

Malhumorado, engreído que se cree superior a todos.

-Solo es una pregunta, no tienes que ponerte así teme- soltó una ligera risa para ver qué era lo que respondía.

-Pues tus preguntas me vienen importando un carajo dobe.

Muy pero muy difícil de querer controlar.

-Eh... así que tú eres el niño que me ha estado poniendo así tebayo...- cuando un alfa olía a un omega en celo y quería montarlo como fuera, al final era como si se necesitaran reproducir. Mala hora en la que se le olvidó no traer un condón.

\- ¿Eh? - el Uchiha detuvo sus actividades al momento y volteó a ver que el rubio de la voz castrosa se había acercado atrás suya apegándose al menor y haciendo estremecer- tú...- había solo hecho como le tomaba del mentón, pero este rápidamente se dio la vuelta empujando con fuerza mirando con molestia y a un Naruto con una sonrisa de lado.

Eso fue suficiente para sentir esa mirada llena de hambre y deseo fue cuando supo que era un alfa y que era el que tal vez le había estado viendo desde hace dos días atrás. Debido a que últimamente sentía que alguien le miraba.

-No creas que soy alguien que deja tocar solo porque estoy celo- se dio la vuelta y para cerrar la llave del lavabo y quitarse los guantes y caminando con rapidez a su cuarto.

-Eh... ¿Cuál es la prisa? - al notar su paso fue cuando le tomó de la muñeca y lo jalo con fuerza en contra de una encimera haciendo que le diera la espalda.

Si una de las cosas que le gustaba a Naruto eran los retos e iba aceptar gustoso el reto de solo querer manosearse a Sasuke.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Idiota! Será mejor que detengas esto antes de que te arrepientas...- se estremeció al momento de sentir como metía sus manos por abajo de su suéter. Eso de andar en celo no le ayudaba debido a que su cuerpo le decía que sí, pero su mente no.

Y solo por tratarse de que estaba interesado en ese Omega que tenía entre sus brazos y evitar que otros se le acerquen le regaló un presente con su aroma. Pero claro que ya era cuestión del menos si aceptaba hacer un lazo. Iba a ser demasiado posesivo en ese aspecto debido a que no quería que alguien más se le acercaran a este.

Y Sasuke como el niño inocente que era y no tener experiencia de eso al sentir ese aroma que se hizo presente fue bien recibido por el haciendo que solo el fuera capaz de percibir su celo solamente Naruto a diferencia de lo demás.

-D-Deja eso ya...- soltó un jadeo pequeño al momento de sentir esas enormes manos pasarle por su abdomen y sentir como subía sus manos provocando que también se le su subiera su suéter.

No era más que un simple deseo de querer como era hacerlo con alguien. Y si tenía tal privilegio de hacerlo con Sasuke entonces dejaría desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-A-Ah... déjame en paz... d-dobe- sus palabras no eran suficientes como para donar a la bestia que tenía manoseando a su antojo sus pezones que ya estaban duros y erectos al momento de hacerlos tocando con sus dedos pulgares. Así estuvo un rato y luego bajo ambas manos al cinturón de este desabrochando abriendo el cierre.

Apego más sus caderas contra el mientras comenzaba a estimular al azabache que tenía entre sus manos tocando directamente el miembro de este que no tardó en despertar con solo acariciarlo.

-Al parecer es verdad que se vuelven más sensibles...- susurró en contra de su oreja que hizo estremecer a Sasuke. Se notaba su voz cargada de total deseo al momento de decir tal cosa.

-A-Ahh...- paso una de sus manos sobre la nuca de este acariciando sus cabellos como intentado sostenerse de algo. Naruto al verlo tan accesible al momento iba a continuar, pero al escuchar la puerta de la entrada ser abierta tuvo que dejarle y acomodó rápidamente su pantalón.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! - no se dignó a verlos debido a que se subió a su habitación rápidamente agitado y excitado mientras Naruto le sonreía de lado debido a eso.

* * *

Estaba decidido a comprarse se esos supresores que hacían no detectar su celo cuando lo estuviera.

Y es que paso una semana atrás con ese rubio le daba miedo de sí mismo porque creyó que iba detenerlo, pero oh sorpresa. Se tuvo que tocar para terminar pensando en él.

Cómo adolescente curioso que era ya se había masturbado pero que otra persona lo hiciera le había gustado, pero además sabía que no era lo correcto.

Si iba en la misma clase que Itachi significa que tenía la edad de su hermano. Eso quiere decir dieciocho años.

Así que como ese día entraba en celo nuevamente tendría que comprar los supresores en la tarde.

Suigetsu se le quedaba mirando al Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado como que queriendo saber algo solo con el simple hecho de verlo de esa manera.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto brusco y molestó.

-Ah... nada es solo que se supone hoy debes estar en celo ¿no?

-Estoy en celo idiota.

-Pero es que Jūgo me comentó que no detectó tu aroma en mañana- soltó una risa al momento debido a eso- que raro.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir?

-Hay una cosa que un alfa hace cuando está interesado en el omega. Y es que si no quiere que se le acerque a otro deja su aroma sobre él.

Ahora sí le iba a quemar la casa al tonto de Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Naruto estaba dejando su cara limpia debido a que se lo había ordenado su madre en cuanto llegó de la escuela mientras que ella estaba haciendo las compras de la casa y su padre trabajando, tenía que dejar todo en orden.

Pero en cuanto escuchó la puerta tocada como con tanta brusquedad y rápidamente al abrir y ver a la persona en frente suya le tomó por sorpresa.

-Te ordenó a que me quites tu apestoso olor de mí- directo al punto.

-Pero eso fue algo que tú permitiste- triunfador, sonrió al ver su carita con ese ceño fruncido que le hacía ver demasiado bien con esa actitud tan difícil que tenía.

\- ¡¿Cómo que yo te permití tal cosa?!

\- ¿Acaso no sabías? Yo dejé mi olor en ti, pero ya era cosa que tú lo aceptas o no- le tomó de la muñeca jalando hacia el- ¿acaso no sabías eso?

Era tan primerizo en eso que ni si quiera su condenado hermano le quiso decir eso. Cuando fuera a la casa definitivamente iba a soltar a los cuervos que tanto había estado cuidando y casi casi dándole la vida a esos pájaros.

\- ¿Viniste aquí debido a que te quedaste con las ganas de la otra vez?

\- ¡Vengo a que me quites este maldito olor! - cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en sofá de este abajo del idiota con el que había ido a la casa con ayuda de una chica de la otra escuela que se llama Hinata que por alguna razón sabía la dirección de él.

A ahí lo tenías nuevamente intentado sacárselo de encima y Naruto siendo insistente.

-Cómo eres el que me ha interesado y has permitido que dejé mi olor en ti ahora soy el único que puede percibir tu celo.

\- ¡S-Solo déjame en paz! - le había tomado de ambas muñecas dejando inmóvil.

\- ¿Y si mejor lo demuestro...? - Enunció ya importándole muy poco lo que sucediera, le había cegado el deseo carnal que tenía por ese Uchiha y ahora estaba a su total disposición.

-...O solo lo digo?

\- ¿Demostrar? - le pregunto nervioso al instante de ver sus ojos con un brillo especial en ellos-¿Y cómo lo vas a demostrar...?- ahora no hubo una mínima distancia que les separara, sus labios ya estaban juntos y así seguirían hasta que sus pulmones no dieran para más, o eso era lo que el Uzumaki tenía en mente. Su primer ritmo fue lento, era una rara pero placentera situación, y para alguien que es un alfa, lo era más.

Estaba aprisionado, indefenso ante él y debido a que ya estaban juntos los labios de ambos. Movía sus manos a más no poder para que le soltará, pero fue inútil.

Había cerrado sus ojos al instante entendiendo que ya no podía y no quería quitárselo.

Le era correspondido de manera algo torpe. Cegado por el deseo que también sentía muy en fondo, pero intentaba hacerlo al mismo ritmo que ejercía.

Se deleitaba con aquel sabor que era débilmente distinguido, era dulce al parecer o simplemente se trataba del ramen que llegó a distinguir.

La boca del rubio se movía haciendo un ligero compás con la suya mientras con atrevimiento empujaba su lengua a aquella cavidad del chico.

El contrario se había impresionado por ser invadido por la lengua de Naruto pero no fue capaz de separarlo.

Poco a poco esa posición estaba comenzando a cansarle. Pero no le era incómodo de hecho, es más, era demasiado tentador estar de esa manera con él.

Su cuerpo voluntariamente se decaía hacia el azabache creando así un roce entre ambos, la respiración se le hacía pesada y su mano comenzaba a acercarse al cuerpo contrario. Estaba ya en un estado de trance en el que era más y más atraído por él, en el que el simple hecho de que los dos fueran hombres ya no era problema alguno.

Ya cuando menos se dio cuenta tenía encima de suya totalmente acostado.

Pasó sus manos sobre su cuello abrazándolo y estrechando sus cuerpos.

Cada vez se sentía más vulnerable y más a su disposición mientras más pasaba el tiempo unidos en un beso que hacía subir la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Se separó solo unos momentos tomando aire y mirándole agitadamente.

Solo sonrió cuando los brazos del pelinegro pasaron a su cuello pues un escalofrío había recorrido toda espalda. Vio la expresión del de orbes negras y se quedó sin habla, se veía lascivo en cierta forma por lo que pasó su digito sobre aquella comisura que sus labios que tuvo la oportunidad de haber probado.

\- ¿Sabes que vista estás dando en estos instantes Sasuke...?

Expresó el rubio con algo de deseo. Su mano, fría por la temperatura de afuera comenzó a escabullirse dentro de las ropas del contrario, delineando con delicadeza aquel cuerpo bien formado.

Sus ojos se pasaron a los del ojiazul del contrario. Nunca creyó que fueran tan penetrantes de esa manera que podía jugar que sus intenciones querían llegar a más allá.

Al sentir esas manos sobre su piel directamente y negó a la pregunta no sabiendo que vista estaba dando pero si sabía que la de Naruto le dejaba de mil maneras y más sintiendo como sus manos se paseaba por su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

Relamió sus labios, mismos que posicionó en el blanco cuello del azabache dejando uno que otro chupetón. Poco a poco bajaba hasta llegar a la clavícula de este, una vez estando ahí le mordió levemente ocasionando una marca apenas visible.

Con su diestra comenzó a subir la camisa de Sasuke dejando a la vista el pecho del mismo donde posteriormente recorrió con sus labios.

Su boca cada vez se encontraba más y más abajo, su respiración era monótona, cambiando solo cuando dejaba las pequeñas marcas sobre esa suave piel.

Sus manos por otra parte, seguían recorriendo todo el cuerpo contrario sin orden alguno, se detuvo tan solo unos momentos para estimular los pezones del chico con las yemas de sus dígitos y seguido de eso bajar hasta su entrepierna.

Mientras más tocaba podía sentir como en cada parte que plantaba sus besos fueran como si algo le quemara por dentro. Estaba tocando en donde le daba la gana, pero en cuando solo sintió sus labios sobre el soltó un jadeo un poco más alto que anterior.

-N-Naruto...

Su voz se podía presenciar de manera deseosa con solo sentir como si propia intimidad saltaba con su tacto.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke...? ¿Quieres más?

Mencionó el rubio de manera vacilante, se encontraba en la mejor situación como para hacerlo. Comenzó a restregar su propia mano sobre la entrepierna contraria esperando más respuestas de su parte. Aquellos sonidos solo eran incitantes hacia él, le iban excitando cada vez más.

¿Cómo iba a pedirle que se detuviera cuando comenzaba a sentirse completamente excitado? Era algo tan difícil para él.

Pasó sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza mientras comenzaba a sacar sonidos que nunca había hecho en la vida.

Trago grueso tomando aire en cuanto tuvo esa mano estimulándolo

-Así...- completa cegado saco una voz lasciva debido a lo que le estaban provocando.

Soltó una casi inaudible risilla para posteriormente morder su labio. Se comenzaba a sentir cómo la intimidad del contrario iba reaccionando a los estímulos de su parte, pues lentamente se iba creando un pequeño bulto por debajo de su pantalón, dicho que igualmente tenía el rubio.

Joder, cuántas ganas tenía en ese instante de despojarle por completo de sus ropas y hacer eso.

Desabrochó el pantalón ajeno con algo de torpeza para finalmente bajarlo un poco. Inició frotando el miembro del azabache con sus manos nuevamente para después hacerlo con su boca.

Y sus jadeos no podían ser callados por más que lo intentará. Había entrecerrado sus ojos y mirando fijamente cada una de unas expresiones que podría jurar que era un depredador y el era su presa por esas expresiones que él hacía.

Al ver descender sus prendas fue cuando dejó a la vista como se había puesto con solo unas cuantas caricias.

-A-Ah... Naruto... -Arqueó un poco la espalda en el momento de sentir su boca y soltando un gemido alto.

Su bóxer comenzaba a humedecerse gracias al líquido pre-seminal emanado de su glande, cosa que solo reflejaba aquella erección. El rubio por su parte, estaba resistiendo a tal tentadora apariencia pese a ser una tortura para su propio cuerpo.

Terminó por bajar la ropa interior del pelinegro dejando a la vista su falo erecto, dicho que comenzó a masturbar rápidamente con su diestra. Dejaba besos en la ingle mientras proseguía con las caricias ayudándose de su mano libre.

Sasuke por su parte, al verlo de simple reojo abajo solo se había estremecido. Era imposible ya no callarle la voz y fue más imposible cuando fue bajado la única prenda de abajo.

Y con esos besos fue suficiente para quitarle la poca cordura que tenía. Lo había enloquecido totalmente.

-Que... bien se siente...- creía que no sería capaz de decir tales palabras, pero la situación de los dos era muy difícil no poder decirlo.

Había soltado un gemido. Bastante placentero para ser verdad en cuanto pudo sentir esa boca sobre él. Se sentía muchísimo mejor estando dentro.

Le dio un espasmo en cuanto sintió el dedo del contrario ya dentro suya. Le había dolido, pero era un dolor que podría soportar solo por un rato.

Hacia círculos con su índice y simulaba pequeñas embestidas, las cuales, no hacían más que sacar sonidos de la boca ajena. Poco tardó como para que aquella cavidad se hubiera humedecido, dejando introducir un segundo dedo.

Aquellos dígitos resbalaban con facilidad a pesar de las contracciones producidas involuntariamente, por el contrario. El Uzumaki decidiría cuando comenzar con aquel acto, el acto, que marcaría y quebrantaría ese límite culposo de estarse echando a un niño menor que él, un omega que le traía en la locura con su celo...

Se retorcía a mas no poder. Eran tan nuevas las sensaciones que era imposible estarse quieto.

Esos fuerte gemidos que salían de su boca ya eran voluntarios, los hacía con el propósito de hacerle saber lo bien que se sentía. El dolor y el placer le invadían a la vez.

Se había sentado en el sofá y tomo de su cabello y luego del mentón haciéndole mirar completamente extasiado.

Aquella mirada fue la señal de partida para el cerebro del rubio, pues le permitía continuar, o al menos eso acataba.

Volvió a la altura de su rostro y plantó un beso más, mismo que tan solo duró algunos segundos para posteriormente despojarle por completo tanto de camisa como de pantalones, dejando su cuerpo bien trabajando y de piel blanca al desnudo. Le rodeó por el cuello y se acercó a él.

-Ya no aguanto Sasuke...-Dijo ronco con un tono algo curioso y ansioso.

\- ¿Y qué te lo está impidiendo? - el menor había tomado de la orilla de su pantalón jalando hacia él. Al tenerlo bastante cerca lo que hizo fue comenzar a desabrochar casi desesperado y la voz agitada.

Se dejó hacer por el azabache algo impaciente, como si de un niño pequeño e inocente se tratase, aunque claro, era casi todo lo contrario.

El rubio finalmente retiró su playera sin despegar tanto la mirada del contrario.

Al ver que se lo pudo desabrochar, se lo bajo solo un poco al igual que su ropa interior mordiéndose el labio de solo ver tan despierto su miembro.

-Naruto...

Enredo sus piernas sobre el haciendo chocar ambos miembros al momento e hizo hacerle soltar un jadeo tomando de sus hombros.

Aquel roce le había ocasionado una ligera contracción en su abdomen bajo, este, a su vez, hacía que su piel se erizara poco a poco. Un jadeo ronco salió de su boca mientras trataba de que hubiera aún más fricción entre ambos cuerpos.

Se limitaba a morder su labio callando cualquier sonido que pudiera emitir y una vez no pudo más, buscó la boca del pelinegro para comenzar un beso lleno de deseo.

No podía sentir tensa su espalda debido a que estaba en contra del sofá mientras sentía esa fricción entre ambos.

Sólo se limita a soltar gemidos, pero estos fueron a parar directo a la boca del rubio debido a ese beso que le había dejado paso para que devorará como este quisiera.

Ladeó se cabeza a un lado mientras se movía buscando más moviendo entre ambos.

Presionaba sus caderas aún más en la entrepierna contraria como si de embestidas directas se trataran, y tan solo se separaba de sus labios para retomar el aire.

Aquello, para él, comenzaba a ser algo fastidioso, pues su propio cuerpo le pedía más y más.

Le jaló por las caderas apegándolo en la parte inferior acortando esa mínima distancia que quedaba, por último, fue acomodándolo sobre el sofá de la manera más cómoda posible para ambos.

Hacía sacar su voz con completa satisfacción al momento.

Era más difícil para el intentar apartarlo de esa manera.

Bajos sus manos hasta espalda baja y de ahí fue subiendo delineando su bien formado cuerpo que se tenía ese dobe. Estaba gimiendo sobre sus labios. Cada tacto le estaba volviendo totalmente loco y si seguían de esa manera iba a terminar pronto.

Jadeó un poco al sentir aquel tacto, le era algo adictivo estar de esa forma con él.

Decidido, el rubio comenzó a bajar por completo la única prenda que ya le quedaba al azabache e igualmente con la suya, tanto pantalones como boxers y playeras ya se encontraban dispersos en el suelo de la espaciosa casa.

Alejó tan solo un poco sus cuerpos y separó las piernas del chico mientras le miraba cómplice a lo que haría; rodeó su longitud con su diestra y masturbó un par de veces antes de colocarse un condón seguido de colocar sus caderas entre las piernas del pelinegro y la punta de su miembro alineada con la húmeda intimidad de este. Apoyó las manos en el respaldo del sofá y sin esperar más, fue hundiéndose en su interior de manera lenta.

Miró de reojo todo el lugar. Cómo en cada parte de la pequeña sala estaban dispersas en cualquier lado.

Había abierto las piernas a su disposición y al ver como se masturbaba fue sacado un jadeo ronco.

A diferencia de él, él tuvo que tomarse directamente de su espalda y de solo rozarle la entrada fue suficiente para que perdiera esa cordura que aún guardaba.

El dolor y el placer le fueron invadiendo al instante en cuanto sentía como se estiraba su entrada y como entraba en su interior.

Siseo tensando su mandíbula e intentando controlar su libido al sentirse invadido por aquella cálida y estrecha cavidad del pelinegro. Las contracciones que involuntariamente su cuerpo hacia no eran más que simples provocaciones para lentamente volverlo loco. Su compañero estaba lo suficientemente excitado para que su miembro resbalara con facilidad. Controló un poco el ritmo de cada embestida que le proporcionaba, empezaba con un ritmo lento de penetraciones, lento pero profundo: saliendo casi por completo solo dejando la punta en el interior, solo para volver a hundirse aplicando fuerza.

-S..Sasuke

Jadeó observando el rostro ajeno y se aproximó a este haciendo que sus labios rozaran mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta la unión de sus cuerpos, con la palma de ésta misma empezó a estimular el miembro del contrario, todo aquello sin dejar las profundas penetraciones, ni el ritmo con el que estaba

Ya cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba totalmente en su interior moviéndose de manera tan placentera que el dolor lo podía mandar al carajo.

Esa fuerza que aplicaba en hundirse con fuerza ya casi teniendo su miembro afuera le había encantado.

-Ah...mgh... N-Naruto- su respiración de ambos era chocada, con solo tener esa mano abajo haciendo su trabajo fue suficiente como para sacar una actitud que ni siquiera sabía que tenía- ¡Más...!- ya estaba cegado por todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento, el choque de sus cuerpos, las respiraciones agitadas, los sonidos que emanaban, todo y cada una de las cosas le creaban algo en el interior.

Pese a ser nuevo en ese tema de hacerlo con un hombre, le estaba llegando a satisfacer de la manera que él deseaba, producto y prueba de ello eran aquellos gemidos lanzados por su compañero.

Sus gemidos y gruñidos morían contra los labios del azabache debido al húmedo beso que ahora compartían, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y eso solo le pudo haber indicado una cosa, que fuera más rápido. El vaivén que antes mantenía se aceleró y sus embestidas más rápidas y algo bruscas, penetrándolo con la precisión que su cuerpo fue adquiriendo.

\- ¿Así? - jadeó contra su boca mientras el calor de la actividad comenzaba a sofocarle, la mano que antes se ocupaba de estimularle subió hasta su pecho y comenzó a jugar con sus pezones.

Pasaba sus uñas por toda su espalda sin llegar a rasguñarle aún. Eso fue hasta comenzaron las embestidas fuertes, Naruto estaba complaciendo sus deseos y el escucharlo gruñir de esa manera, era un completa alabanza para él. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo o eso es lo que sentía en cuanto comenzó a ir más rápido y preciso que le daba justo en su punto.

\- ¡A-Así...! ¡Mantenme así...! - su cabeza la había hecho totalmente para atrás reposando sobre el sofá mientras más transpira y le hacía ver de manera nublosa.

Mantenía su velocidad tratando de satisfacer aún más al otro, su falo por otra parte, comenzaba a sentir cada vez más presión por lo que llegaba a estremecerse demasiadas veces. No duraría mucho eso estaba claro.

Reposó su frente en el hombro del de orbes negras mientras le aumentaba cuánto perdía el número de estocadas. Pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por la frente del rubio a la vez que llegaba a arquear algo la espalda buscando llegar aún más adentro de lo que ya estaba.

No sabía que una persona le podría llegar hacerle sentir de esa manera y con un hombre.

Sus manos no se estaban quitas y ni que se diga de sus caderas. Las intentaba mover al ritmo que este ejercía sobre él. Solo había alzado la mirada, no podía esconderse por siempre.

-Naruto... Pronto... -intentó avisarle con la poca voz que le quedaba debido a los sonidos que emitían su boca.

Las manos ajenas que pasaban por su espalda le estaban volviendo loco mientras que la fricción de su miembro en el interior del contrario le harían acabar, estaba cerca de eso y lo sentía. Escuchó aquellas palabras que se combinaban con los gemidos de su boca y asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo también... -mordió sus propios labios hasta que decidió detener las embestidas y colocar una mano en la espalda de su compañero y otra apoyada sobre el ya húmedo sofá, respiró hondo y tomó impulso hacia atrás, llevándose al pelinegro junto a él, de manera que él quedara sentado sobre su regazo y aún con su miembro en el interior ajeno- Así llego más al fondo ¿No es así?

Ahora sus manos se encontraban sujetando el trasero del chico, apretando de éste con ganas mientras sus propias caderas comenzaban a levantarse muy suavemente- Es momento de moverse, Sasuke- añadió juguetón.

Si no hubiese sido porque se había detenido de pronto, hubiese terminado.

Ese cambio de posición le había hecho que prácticamente alargará más el tiempo para poder correrse.

Nuevamente le tomó de los hombros para sostenerse de una vez y generar ese movimiento que le había ordenado. Que, aunque no era de esos que le gustaba recibir órdenes no le importaba en ese momento.

Movió sus caderas de arriba y hacia abajo. Le tomó de las mejillas y se acercó a darle un beso apasionado invadiendo su cavidad vucular.

-Sasuke...joder...- gimió contra los labios del chico mientras sus caderas se movían a un ritmo contrario al que él imponía, haciendo un ronco, pero sensual gemido que fue callado en la boca del otro.

Sus cuerpos chocaban entre sí haciendo un característico sonido. Una de sus manos, ocupada anteriormente por el trasero del azabache pasó nuevamente a su miembro masturbando de éste, masajeando la punta con sólo su pulgar.

Se separó e inmediatamente hundió su rostro en su cuello acanelado comenzando a morder y lamer mientras se marcaba un camino de unas cuantas marcas sin dejar mover sus caderas.

Subió sus labios hasta su oreja en donde fueron a parar todos los gemidos emitidos.

-Naru...to...- no sabía ni como había hecho el esfuerzo de aguantar, pero en realidad estaba casi a punto de estallar si seguía masturbando su intimidad de esa manera.

-Joder... que bien te mueves...- estaba encantado con ese movimiento que se tenía el rubio contra él.

Su pelvis ya se movía automáticamente buscando más de éste y queriendo encontrar nuevamente aquel punto que hacía al pelinegro contraerse.

Los gemidos en su oído le excitaban aún más, viéndose reflejado en su miembro.

De la misma forma, el ojiazul comenzó a devorar el cuello del de tez clara dejando marcas por cada lugar que su boca recorría, succionando levemente su piel y finalmente morder ésta.

Había dejado bastante marcado su piel acanelada y sus hombros también.

Soltó un gemido alto en contra de su oído en cuando nuevamente sintió ese justo darle en ese punto que lo había hecho arquear su espalda al instante y detenerse solo por unos segundos y nuevamente continúo moviendo sus caderas.

-Agh... así...dame más... - dijo con la voz más sensual y cargada de placer que pudo hacer en ese momento.

Le había tomado de ambas manos y se las puso sobre su mismo trasero cegado completamente.

Aquella contracción involuntaria que se ocasionó en el pelinegro fue más que suficiente para haberle hecho sacar un gemido grave, pues la presión en su lívido y la textura por la que éste estaba siendo rodeado le era demasiado satisfaciente. No tardó más que unos segundos para comenzar a empapar la estrecha cavidad con abundante líquido pre-seminal, mismo que avisaba su pronta eyaculación.

-S.. Sasuke

Expresó una vez más el rubio plantando un corto pero húmedo beso en los labios del contrario.

Se seguía escuchando el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar, las manos del ojiazul situándose en el trasero contrario separándose únicamente para dar suaves nalgadas sobre la piel sudorosa del azabache y finalmente sus respiraciones agitadas de tanta actividad.

Podía sentir como su propio miembro ya sacaba algo de líquido. Estaba muy poco por terminar.

Se mantenía agitado. Nunca se llegó a imaginar que su amigo podía hacerlo sentirse así. Tan vulnerable, tan a la disposición y atraído.

Se levantó solo un poco solo dejando la punta y sentó de una estocada a él. Lo hizo unas cuantas veces más y nuevamente continúo esas embestidas rápidas y precisas dando en su punto hasta que ya no aguanto más.

Lo sacó todo, había tenido una corrida tan placentera y duradera que le hizo soltar abundante semen encima del torso del contrario.

El pelinegro estaba montando lo último que quedaba de su orgasmo mientras gemía y sus caderas se movían irregularmente, fue suficiente con sentir el líquido en su abdomen para que su propio clímax explotara haciéndole derramar abundantemente dentro de la intimidad de su compañero; poco a poco sentía como bajaba el líquido algo espeso emanado anteriormente por su cuerpo entre las piernas del azabache. Le abrazó de la cintura brindándole un beso aún con la respiración agitada.

-Yo creo que no es tan malo tener este tipo de cosas- soltó una risita que sonó más como un jadeo mientras se deslizaba fuera del interior del contrario.

Le miró de reojo notando sus pupilas dilatadas por eso. Si ese niño iba a ser sus mayores pecados entonces se atrevería a arriesgarse solo un poco. Siendo un alfa también tenía necesidades de querer complacerse y se imaginaba que también Sasuke.

Estaba a la flor de la juventud. Iba a ayudarle a descubrir nuevas cosas y no solamente de su sexualidad.

También él tendría que aprender a cómo lidiarse a un niño tan malhumorado como Uchiha Sasuke y el contrario a tener que soportar a un chico tan escandaloso como Uzumaki Naruto.

Fin-

* * *

 **¡Lo logré! -se aplaude a si misma- ¡Logré acabar este fic omegaverse NaruSasu shota!**

 **Este fic siento que no es tan bueno debido a que eso del omegaverse no es mi estilo pero bueno, creo que me desquite bastante con lemon para que sea al menos algo decente.**

 **He aquí tu anillo esposa-kun** **Arashl** **aunque ya estemos casadas pues te debía esto ya desde hace un tiempo y espero te guste aunque no sea tan bueno ;;**

 **Gracias por leer ❤️**


End file.
